Switched at Birth
by redvinealchemist731
Summary: Kurt giving blood at a local blood drive turns into a disaster when something unexpected is found. Will Father and Son be able to keep their love for each other strong when they find out that their lives together have been a lie? Klaine, Furt brothers , but main "Pairing" is Burt/Kurt father and son. K for now, will probably change later on though.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kurt giving blood at a local blood drive turns into a disaster when something unexpected is found. Will Father and Son be able to keep their love for each other strong when they find out that their lives together have been a lie?

A/N: My first Multi-chapter… this idea just popped into my head this morning and I just had to write it down, I hope you like it.

Switched at Birth

Chapter 1

Finn and Kurt entered the Hudmel House sluggishly, one from exhaustion, the other from annoyance.

"Hey kids! How did it go?" Carole called from the kitchen.

"Fine" Finn called back, the tone in his voice giving away that that was not, in fact, the case.

The both made their way into the kitchen where Carole was storing something on the stove top and Burt was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

Carole looked up from the stove, "What's wrong honey?" She asked Finn, noticing the strain in his voice.

"Well, let's just say Kurt is really annoying when he's loopy."

"Hey! I'm not loopy, Finn Hudson! I just gave blood." Kurt said defensively, giving his step- brother an angry glare.

Finn look at Kurt and gave a slightly apologetic shrug before joining Burt at the table.

Kurt turned to Burt, "Hey dad, you and mom both had O blood right?" he asked.

Burt put the paper down on the table and looked at his son, a hint of confusion on his face. "Yeah, and so do you, you know that."

"Not according to this sheet." Kurt said hesitantly, holding out the paper in his hand so Burt could take it. Burt looked at it, the confusion in his face growing. "It says I have Blood type A, Dad. That's genetically impossible if both you and mom have blood type O."

"Well of course it's impossible," Burt said, "on your birth certificate it says you're O. They must have just made a mistake." he discarded the paper onto the table.

"No dad, I checked, they said they didn't make a mistake. They checked again, and I have type A blood."

The small family sat in silence for a few moments, Finn and Carole exchanged a worried glance while Burt and Kurt stared at each other. Carole finally broke the silence.

"Why don't we just go check at the clinic?" everyone looked at her, "I'm off duty, but I still work as a nurse there, I bet they'll let me run a few tests."

The three boys nodded slowly, and all four of them made their way out to the car.

The car ride to the clinic was unbearably silent, according to Burt. _This is ridiculous; _he thought to himself, _the people just made a mistake, no big deal._ He kept trying to reassure himself, but it didn't help the small nagging feeling in his gut that was slowly growing into dread.

The three Hudmel boys sat quietly in the waiting room at the clinic, waiting anxiously for Carole to come back with the test results of the DNA samples. After a couple of hours she slowly walked into the small waiting room, a worried expression plastered on her face. Finn stayed seated while Burt and Kurt stood up to meet her.

"What's wrong honey? What were the results?" Burt asked. Kurt glanced at his dad, seeing an emotion the his dad rarely showed, fear.

Carole sighed, "Burt, the results say that Kurt's blood is in fact type A, and-"

"But that's impossible." Burt interrupted, sounding almost angry. Carole held up her hand to stop him from continuing his rant.

"Please, let me finish, Burt." she said, with a hint of desperation. She continued, "It wasn't just the blood type that came back weird Burt, It was all of the DNA test, and there is only one explanation..." she stared into Kurt's eyes with a pained expression, then turned back to Burt.

"The tests show that it is genetically impossible for Kurt to be your biological son."

A/n: Yeah, I know it's super short, but I felt like that was a good place to leave it for now. I have the second chapter almost all written out so if you want me to post more just leave a review! I would love to know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Because I forgot to do this last Chapter:

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do not own the wonderfulness that is Glee :(

A/N: Oh my glee you guys... I thank you for all of the alerts and favorites and the one review that I got in just this small amount of time! You really boosted my confidence in this story, hence, the next chapter. It's a bit longer, and I apologize if anyone seems OOC in this chapter, my excuse is that they just heard some shocking news, which could change anybody.

Chapter 2

"But..." Kurt spoke after a long period of silence. He looked at Burt with a shocked and hurt expression on his face. Tears were starting to pool into his eyes. Burt moved quickly, moving over to Kurt and embracing him tightly in his arms.

"I'm not really your son?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking at the end of his question. "Does that mean you won't-"

"Stop right there." Burt said firmly, not letting go of the shacking boy. "I don't care about some dumb results Kurt. You have always been my son and you always will be." Kurt buried his head into his fathers shoulder, his sobbing slowing dying, relief replacing his fear.

After a few minutes the broke apart. Kurt whipping his eyes and nose on his jacket sleeve. He looked around and saw that Carole still stood in the same place, tears running down her own face, while Finn still sat in the waiting room chair, looking confused and worried.

Burt turned to his wife, "How?" he asked simply.

"Well... Burt, it appears that, Kurt's DNA did match up with two other people on record at the hospital. And your DNA matches up with their child. It appears that both Kurt and the child were born around the same time, in rooms close to one another."

"We were switched." Kurt stated quietly.

Carole nodded, "It appears so, honey."

"What are their names?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Well, your birth parents names are James and Andrea Michaels." Carole said slowly. Burt and Kurt both flinched at the words 'Birth parents'.

"And the kid?" Burt asked.

"Henry Jason Michaels."

Burt nodded, looking over at Kurt, who was staring down at the floor. "Hey." He said, Kurt looked up at him, "I meant what I said, you are my baby boy Kurt, I love you and nothing will change that."

A small smile made its way to Kurt's lips, "I love you too dad." he said softly, before looking at the ground again. Obviously, and reasonably still upset.

Carole cut in, "There is something else you should know." she said sadly, making both Hummels look up quickly at her. "James and Andrea Michaels were in a car accident four years ago, neither of them made it."

There was a cold silence in the small room, but there was a battle of emotions going on inside Kurt's head. _Dead? My real parents are dead? No... Just my mom is dead, my real dad is right here. But they were my birth parents, and they're dead. My parents are dead! But I didn't know them, I shouldn't feel this sad... They weren't really my parents, my dad raised me, he's still here, he and mom were my real parents. But then, why do I still feel so sad, so... Empty? How-?_

"Kurt? KURT!" Kurt was shocked away from his thoughts to find his dad standing in front of him looking worried. Burt sighed, relieved. "Oh thank god Kurt! You zoned out for a minute there buddy, it didn't look like you were breathing!"

Kurt looked around him, Burt, Carole and Finn all stood around him looking anxiously at him. It felt like too much.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, before turning around and running in the opposite direction. He could here his family calling out his name behind him, telling him to stop. But he couldn't stop. He had to get away. It was all just too confusing.

By the time he stopped running he was far away from the clinic, on a street that he barely recognized. He walked around a bit before he realized what he needed. He stopped at a street corner and dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. _Seven missed calls?_ He questioned, before realizing who they were from, four from his dad, two from Carole, and one from Finn. He ignored all of them and pressed speed dial number two.

He started passing around the grass on the corner while listening to the phone ring in his ear, until finally he heard the voice of the one person that he knew he needed at the moment.

"Hey Baby, what's up?" Blaine asked, his voice slightly distorted by the phone.

"Blaine..." was all Kurt could say, sadness and hurt evident in his voice.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Blaine, I need you." Kurt whispered into the phone.

"Okay honey, I'll be right there. What happened? And where are you?"

"I'll explain when you get here. And I'm at..." Kurt looked up at the street signs, "the corner of Rosewood and Franklin, in Lima."

"Why are you there?" Blaine asked.

"I ran..." it was the only explanation Kurt could give at the moment without breaking down completely.

"You ran? Kurt where did you run from? Why did you run away in the first place?!" Blaine's voice grew louder with every question.

"Blaine..." Kurt said tiredly, trying not to burst into tears. /Stay strong Kurt, Courage. You don't want Blaine to think you're weak./

"Right, sorry, you'll explain when I get there right?" Blaine questioned, sounding worried but hopeful.

"Yeah..." Kurt assured him, just glad that his boyfriend wasn't asking anymore questions.

Kurt stood on the street corner for ten minutes before Blaine pulled up in his car. Blaine got out of the car, saw Kurt's tear stained face and immediately embraced his boyfriend in a bone crushing hug. They stood there for a couple of minutes before Blaine pulled away. Blaine laid his hands on Kurt's face and brushed his usually perfectly styled hair out of his blood shot eyes.

"What's wrong baby? Why were you crying?"

"E-everything is j-just... s-so messed up B-Blaine..." Kurt said, his voice choking and cracking on almost every word.

_God what happened to him. _Blaine asked himself._ I've never seen him look so broken before._

"What happen Kurt?" Blaine asked sadly.

"M-my dad and m-mom, they're n-not my real p-parents..."

Blaine's worried look turned into shock. "What does that mean Kurt?"

"T-the hospital m-messed up when I was b-born. They g-gave me to the w-wrong family... and they g-gave my parent's real s-son to my b-birth parents." after Kurt was done explaining, he proceeded to curl in on himself and started to sob again.

Blaine could barely move, his limbs felt numb. He felt the feeling of the shocking news wash over him. The sight of his boyfriend hurting so much was making him want to break down right next to Kurt, but he couldn't do that. He had to stay strong for Kurt.

"My god... Kurt I'm... God I'm so sorry baby." He pulled Kurt into a hug again. His hands rubbing his back and running through his hair. He whispered in to his ear, "Shhh baby I've got you, I've got you, I love you so much honey."

"That's n-not even the worst p-part..." Kurt cried into his neck.

_God what could be worse? _Blaine wondered to himself. Figuring Kurt would tell him, he stayed silent.

"They're d-dead!" Kurt sobbed.

"W-what?" Blaine asked, not believing that this situation could get any worse for his boyfriend.

"Four y-years ago, in a c-car accident." Kurt said, his voice muffled by Blaine's shirt.

At that moment was when Blaine felt his pocket vibrating. He took out his phone, it was a text from Finn. It said, "Hey dude, have you seen Kurt? He ran away from the hospital and we though he went home but he isn't here, he won't answer any of our calls and we're really worried..." Blaine replied quickly, saying that Kurt had called and that he was with him and that he was safe. Then he looked at the time.

"Kurt," Blaine said gently, getting his boyfriend's attention, "Kurt we gotta get you home honey…"

"No!" Kurt shouted, startled by the thought. "My dad... erm... I mean Burt-"

"Is really worried about you, Kurt, and don't call him Burt, he's still your dad..."

"No... He probably hates me... I mean, he only accepted me because I was his son... Now that he isn't obligated anymore to-"

"You don't think he'll love you anymore?" Blaine asked, finally understanding how much Kurt was affected by this. Kurt bent his head down and nodded slightly.

"Kurt, your dad loves you so much! You've been his son for almost eighteen years! I guarantee he still loves you just as much as always. He told you that didn't he?"

Kurt hesitated, "Yeah... But-"

"But nothing! Come on, its getting late. I've gotta take you home now okay? Your family is getting worried." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw all of the emotions swimming in them.

Kurt nodded his head. "Okay."

A/N: So not really a cliff hanger I guess... But next chapter= Kurt gets back to his family, and they find out bit more about this "Henry Michaels". I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
